Their First Time
by Cheeze18
Summary: Mabel decides to take a big leap in her life. Takes place when she is 18. No pinecest!


Their First:

Mabel felt nervous, as she sat on her bed. She riddled with some of her hair. She looked up when Mermando came in. He shut the door, and sat next to Mabel.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mermando asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I love you." Mabel said, lifting her hand.

They kissed, moaning softly. Mermando laid Mabel on the bed, and began to slide her sweater up. Her skin felt so soft under Mermando's hand.

He pulled from Mabel, sliding his hand under her sweater. He groped her full breasts, while gently rubbing his crotch on her thigh.

Mabel moaned at the touch of someone feeling her up. Mermando went under her bra and felt her. When he twisted her nipple, Mabel moaned, and arched her back.

Mermando went south now, leaving her breasts exposed. He lifted her skirt and began pulling her panties down. When they were on her thighs, he pulled her skirt down with it. The skirt and panties down, Mermando grinned, while Mabel blushed.

"Uhh... I feel strange. Someone looking at me, down there." Mabel admitted.

Mermando crooned to her, "I love you, no matter what you look like."

Mabel smiled. "I love you, too."

They locked lips, moaning. Mermando helped pull Mabel's sweater off, leaving her in her bra. She blushed further.

"Now me..."

Mermando flushed, unzipping his pants, then fastening the button. He pulled them down, and Mermando's erection popped out. Mabel felt tingly in her vagina. She reached down to stroke herself, and felt a jolt of pleasure.

Mermando laid on top, and he kissed her, positioning himself at her entrance. Mabel felt him slide in, and then the rippling pain, as her virginity was being ripped apart. Mermando pushed further in. Mabel began to cry.

"P-please...ow! I-it hurts..." Mabel whispered.

At once, Mermando stopped. He looked sad. "Oh, Mabel. I'm sorry." He began to pull out. Mabel stopped him.

"No, please, don't. I can take it. Please, just make it fast." Mabel agreed.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm hurting you. I do not like to hurt the ones I love." Mermando said.

"It's okay. Continue." Mabel pushed.

Mermando pushed ahead. Mabel felt something tear inside her, and rippling pain went up her spine. Tears rolled down her cheeks, while Mermando began thrusting, in and out.

Mabel gritted her teeth, while she felt better with every passing moment. The pain of losing her virginity was wearing off, but she knew she would ache tomorrow. Mabel felt something warm and wet come out of her.

"Oh, no. I'm bleeding...wait. it's too early to have my period. Ohhh it must be the hymen blood." Mabel thought. She didn't want to think of the blood on her sheets while she was doing this. Mabel held onto her lover, and moaned in his shoulder. It felt really good!

Mermando was beginning to breathe harder, while the bed freaked under her body. Mabel felt him go deeper, as her body trembled in sexual excitement. Heat spread through her body as Mermando's body slid against hers. His sweat mingled with hers while he grabbed onto the mistress behind Mabel's pillows.

Mermando thrust with more urgency, while he latched onto Mabel's lips. She moaned, while a huge bout of pleasure rose from deep inside.

Mabel pulled away, gasping for breath: "Oh, blarg...something is about to happen..."

Mermando thrust harder and moaned, "Me too, my love! I-I-I! Mabel! Mabel! Oh, yes! I love you, so much! Yes, OH sweetie! Oh, Mabel.."

Mabel felt another hot surge flood her inside. Mermando's seed flooded every crevice inside her within seconds, while she cried out, "Yes! Oh, Mermando! Oh, God! Oh, yes...I'm coming! I'm coming! Yes...oh, yes.."

When it wad over, the two lovers lie there, Mermando on top. He heaved a big sigh, and pulled out. He collapsed next to Mabel, while a grin covered her face.

She looked at the ceiling of her bedroom, regaining her breath. Part of Mabel couldn't believe she did that, but another, bigger part of Mabel knew she felt her life was whole now.

Mabel curled up next to Mermando, who was laying naked beside her. He had a very happy grin on his face. Mabel buried her face in Mermando's arm.

"Um, how do you feel?" Mabel asked, feeling...better than she had in years. She bit her lip.

"Well, I was scared I was hurting you, of course. I love you, Mabel. I wanted this for quite a while." Mermando admitted.

"Really? (Yawn). I love you, too, Mer-Mer. I was just scared. Did we rush things?" Mabel mumbled.

"I don't think so. I talked to mi madre. She said if you love someone very much, and if you promise to be with the person forever, such as giving them a ring, it's okay. Um, she also said that we have to take...precautions." Mermando explained.

"If you mean protection, I'm on the pill. I have been for years. I'm safe, but if we are going to do this more, I'm going to have to track my cycle, so you can wear protection." Mabel felt really, really tired.

Mermando stroked her hair, while Mabel laid her head and hand on Mermando's chest. She smiled at the sound of his heart, pounding with love for her, body still with the musk of sweat.

"I love you." Mermando mumbled, yawning.

"I love you, too." Mabel mumbled back, while Mermando's hand drifted to her back, and for a few seconds, skimmed her, and then rested on the crook of her back, pulling her close to him.


End file.
